1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fasteners for glazed doors and more particularly, relates to a novel glazing fastener which may be rapidly installed on a metal door frame without screws or rivets for supporting glazing strips used for trimming around the edges of a glazing panel in the frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Glazed metal doors suitable for duty in commercial establishments and employing hollow tubular stiles and rails of extruded aluminum, are shown in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,639; U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,163; U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,537; U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,282; U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,046; U.S. Pat. No. 3,903,647; U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,084; U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,011; and in U.S. copending patent application Ser. No. 180,624, filed Aug. 25, 1980. In the above-mentioned patents, a variety of different means have been utilized for securing glazing strips in place within large rectangular opening(s) of a metal door frame, and the aforementioned copending patent application illustrates a system for securing glazing strips in place by employing a plurality of pie-pan shaped disk elements which are secured on the inwardly facing webs of the tubular rails and stiles by means of separate screw fasteners.